


Addictive

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Series: My Poetry [18]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Tetris
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about how and why tetris is such an addictive game...please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own tetris, whoever has a patent on it does!
> 
> Written on my old pen-name account!

Oh my poor cell phone,  
how the battery keeps dying,  
but since when can I save myself  
from playing a game of Tetris.

Lost in the world of Tetris,  
where Math  
in the form of geometry,  
rules.

Where every move  
can be a hit or miss.  
where I scream shit and damn each time I miss.  
what is it with this game that makes me so addictive?

But alas,  
I don't know,  
But maybe the answer  
Lies within the game  
Itself.


End file.
